Love Is
by iTarundoru
Summary: A series of connecting drabbles. Fuji x Ryoma


My second story. I realised that I cannot write humour to save my life, kudos to those who can, so I ended up with this instead. Hope you enjoy.

**Love is...**

**Unannounced**

Fuji wasn't exactly sure what it was that drew him towards Seigaku's youngest member.

At first Fuji was only interested, as he sure a lot of people were, in his extraordinary tennis skills.

However, after the initial interest faded and people merely classed him as a cocky, snarky first year who they grudgingly accepted had a lot of skill, Fuji was able to see past that and to the many good attributes that they missed.

For example even though it would seem he did not care much about those around him he had an uncanny knack for turning up whenever there was someone in trouble, even if the opponent was far larger and more intimidating.

There was also the fact that he was incredibly loyal to the team, always believing in their strength and having the determination to play even with an injury that would force many other players out.

Before he realised it Fuji was thinking of their first year far more than he should.

--

**About the little things**

Christmas was always a busy time of year, the time when all of the girls swarmed together in packs to complain in high pitched voices that they had no one to spend the romantic Christmas eve with or to brag about what they were going to do with their significant others.

This of course lead to plenty of hassle for the boys of Seigaku, who were trailed everywhere they went as young hopefuls prayed that they would be noticed.

Ryoma seemed to get it worst of all. Surprisingly girls seemed to like his quiet nature, 'brooding and mysterious' they called it, and there was no denying that he was easy on the eye.

Even when he took the drastic step of staying inside the house that didn't stop them from messaging him, Ryoma didn't even want to know how they got his number, to wish him a merry christmas.

It got to the stage where Ryoma was beginning to delete the messages instead of reading them. That is, until he got one from the sender 'Fuji'

_Happy birthday_

_--_

**Being by their side**

It was a relatively warm day in Seigaku and after a particularly tiring practice match with Kaidoh, who seemed to enjoy making him run around the court after the ball, Ryoma was slumped on a bench and wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.

He jumped suddenly, giving a yelp of surprise, when something cold was pressed against the back of his neck and he nearly knocked over the can of Ponta that was now being waved in front of his face.

Fortunately, or unfortunately in Ryoma's opinion, this was not some kind of ghostly encounter and he was soon face to face with an ever smiling Fuji who continued to offer him the drink.

"Thanks," Ryoma muttered, cracking open the can and taking several large gulps.

Seemingly pleased with himself Fuji sat himself down next to Ryoma, taking a drink from his own can, who watched him warily out of the corner of his eye. As though he could feel the gaze Fuji smiled wider.

"It tastes better when you're with someone else doesn't it?"

Ryoma, who was now scowling slightly at the can in his hands, had no reply.

--

**Acceptance**

It just wasn't enough any more. Since winning the Nationals there had been no real challenges any more, no real opportunities to relive those euphoric emotions he had felt after being at the top of his game, and it was with this in mind that Ryoma made his decision.

"I'm leaving,"

Each of the 8 pairs of eyes reflected a different emotion, ranging from sadness to pride, but were all met equally with pure determination shining from within those golden depths.

That day was a whirlwind of activity as each regular set about saying goodbye to their youngest member but it was not until it was time for them to leave for home, after the tears from Eiji and the threats that he 'had better win' from Momo, did Fuji seek out Ryoma when he was finally alone.

"You're leaving hm?"

Ryoma turned to face him, the arrogant smirk he usually wore softening into a more genuine smile.

"I'm heading for the top."

"Good luck," Fuji snatched the white cap from Ryoma's head and ruffled the younger boy's hair affectionately, laughing as Ryoma glared and tried to grab it back.

'_I won't get in your way'_

_--_

**Boundless**

Although he had lived in America before it took a while for Ryoma to get settled in, it was strange to think that he no longer had anything to look forward to in the mornings and afternoons on days where he was not competing in any tournaments.

It was louder than he had expected as well, someone was always there wanting to talk to him or have an autograph. At least back in Seigaku there were people like Tezuka or Inui who understood that not every silence had to be filled with mindless chatter.

The only thing that stayed consistent within this bustle of activity was an email he received every Sunday evening, waiting for him after a tiring non stop week. Sometimes it was longer than others but it always had the same general message.

_Echizen,_

_How have you been doing? Everything has been fine over here..._

_...Keep up the good work, we're all rooting for you._

_Fuji_

For some reason this helped to comfort some of the pangs of homesickness he sometimes felt.

--

**Taking a risk**

It was nearly two years before Fuji saw Ryoma face to face again and even then it was by mere coincidence that he had been passing by the street courts when he saw a familiar flash of a white cap.

Ryoma was slightly taller now, the milk that Inui insisted that he drink must have finally paid off, and more filled out but he still held that aura around him. The arrogant, self confident aura of a person who was at their peak.

"You didn't say you were coming back, you're so impulsive,"

Ryoma whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice, the ball he had been hitting against the wall rolling across the ground completely forgotten before coming to a stop at Fuji's feet.

"The old man was missing Japan," Ryoma stated bluntly, tapping his racket against his shoulder.

"Ah, I see," Fuji's voice took on a teasing lilt as he added, "Are you sure it wasn't because you missed us?"

Ryoma snorted but didn't reply, tugging the brim of his cap down to cover his eyes.

The next thing he knew his racket had clattered to the floor and his hat was knocked from his head as Fuji gripped his arms, pulling him roughly forward, and pressed his lips against Ryoma's own.

--

**Unexpected**

'Love is..'

Somehow Ryoma found himself pinned against the wall, his fingers interlaced with Fuji's own as his hands were pressed either side of his head, and strangely enough he didn't seem to mind that much.

Fuji was still dangerously close, a wicked smirk gracing his features, and Ryoma could feel his warm breath ghosting across his lips and the tips of Fuji's hair tickling his skin.

'..not so bad'

--

At first I liked this but then I went back and added a few more things to make it flow a little better so now I'm not so sure. Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
